The Commitment
by QuintessentialLola
Summary: Maura has made a mistake, that she much has realized ever since she did it. Will she ever be able to break her unwanted commitment, or will she be stuck with the consequences for the rest of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I am Quintessential Lola and this is my story, so please review so I can know on what I should improve.**

* * *

The air's humidity was nearly suffocating as Maura walked down the aisle. Her gaze intently focused on the ground in front of her, she watched as she took each forward step. With each step that drew her closer to the aisle, the pain in her heart grew. She knew that this wasn't what her hear truly desired, but despite having the knowledge that what she was about to do would be the biggest mistake of her life, she could not force herself to stop moving, placing one shoe encased foot in front of the other.

Suddenly Maura was greeted with the end of the white carpeted aisle. She inhaled before forcing herself to climb the three steps that kept her separated from her betrothed. She took a deep breath as she made each climbing step, wishing for more time before she took the plunge.

Finally, standing on top of the slightly raised platform, Maura with a deep breath, forced herself to lift her gaze. Her heart was broken even further as she took in the image of her betrothed, standing in front of her dressed in Sunday best and a happy grin settled on their face. Maura knew that she should be happy, her fiancé was one of the most caring and warm hearted people to have ever walked the face of the earth. Most would be over joyed to be able to spend the rest of their time alive with him, but Maura wasn't most people and the warmth that rolled off of the handsome figure before her, felt stuffy and over bearing, instead of light and comforting.

Then the reverend began his speech, as each word of the well-known speech sounded Maura grew more adamant that this was a mistake, but still even as she said 'I do' Maura's real words remained silent.

The reception brought not feelings of joy as it should, but pain and anguish as Maura continued to stew in her knowledge of what she had done. She tried to be sociable speaking when spoken to and making the standard introductions as her new husband, whisked her around the ballroom, showing her off to strangers Maura could only guess were distant members of his family. Her heart was not in it, though she did her best to hide that fact. She felt like a marionette, relying on the commands of her master, to know where to go only moving when he worked her strings.

The night seemed to drag on, but all too soon was the party over and Maura found herself alone with her unwanted husband. She pretend to be in awe of the grandeur of the suite he had chosen for them just as she pretended to have the most passionate and pleasure filled night of her life, as he pressed his heavy being on top of her, smothering her in his heat. Truth was he was not a bad lover, some may consider him talented in the ways of passion, but there was no technique or move that could have made Maura fall. She did not let him know that of course, she moaned and groaned when the moment call for it, she even shudder in false ecstasy as he filled her with his love.

Only when he rolled off her body, did she feel any sense of relief. Only when she could hear his soft snores and even breathing, did she allow herself to slip from the downy bed and quietly pad to the bathroom. Once inside she locked the door behind her and finally let lose the tears, which had been threatening to fall, ever since she said yes and accepted his gaudy stone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I just wanted to let you know how much I truly do appreciate all of you who have either review, alerted, or Favorited it really does encourage me. Also I apologize to any who did review, favorite or alert that I did not send a message to. I assure that I will make sure that next time you receive one. to make amends for that I offer an official thank you to the following people, and an unofficial thank you to those who did not review, favorite, or alert, but who still took the time out of their probably busy schedule to read my story:**

_Reviewers: ~nomim~ Logan75~ Guest~noblegraces_

_[your kind words truly helped me to continue]_

_Favorites: ~ Levis~ janesspiritanimal~ zoetaylortheREV_

_Alerts: ~zoetaylortheREV~ nomim~ noblegraces~ nix021~ mindandbodychaos~ janesspiritanimal~ infiltrat~ brandy521~ beathi28~ PtitPimousse~ Pescecane~ Mamamur~ Lou18~ London chic 68~ Le Derp~ KatjaAlexanderHarmon~ HayleyErica_

**Enjoy**

* * *

Two days ago, Jane's world came to a screeching cessation, as she stood beside her best friend at the altar. It was the wrong side. Jane would have given anything to switch places, with the tuxedo-clad man standing on Maura's right. Too bad the bride did not feel the same way.

"Jane!" Frost's salutation drew Jane from her thoughts, something Jane mentally thank the dark skinned man for knowing that if she allowed herself she would wallow in the pain the memories brought. She watched as he causally strolled to where she standing in front of the elevator, ready to head up to the bullpen. Once he caught up to the raven-haired detective he deposited a hand on her shoulder before inquiring, "Where's my coffee?"

Turning to face Frost, Jane slid out from under Frost's grip and quickly remarked, "At the store." before slipping into the waiting elevator.

"Hey!" Frost cried out in alarm, before following Jane into the metal lift. "Jane, it's your turn to get coffee, I did it last time Maura wasn't here." The whine present in her partner's voice was not unlike the one a child unleashes at their parent when their parent denies them, some exceedingly expensive plaything.

At the mention of the honey blonde doctor, a fresh wave of pain washed over Jane. Fortunately, for Jane, Frost had chosen that exact moment to examine the elevator's inspection sticker, allowing her enough time to remove any traces of pain from her expression.

Jane's good fortune seemed to continue, because before she had the opportunity to reply, Frost turn to her done with reading the sticker and commented on the information he had just gleaned from the inspection sticker. "That is so not right. How often would you guess an elevator has to be inspected?"

"Every couple years?" Jane offered the thought of how if there Maura would have immediately spouted the answer, before launching a comprehensive history of elevators and how they came to be.

"Yeah, and it says that right there on the sticker," Frost gestures pointedly towards the worn out sticker, before continuing his building rant, "Can you guess when this thing was last inspected? Hmm?"

Jane went to respond but Frost continued without any input need from the other occupant of the metal death trap in which they were detained. "199-freaking-9!" Frost's rant was disrupted by the elevators loud ding, signaling that his and Jane's ride in the death trap had ended.

Jane just stood back and smirked as Frost squeezed through the elevators metal frame before the doors even had the chance to open fully. The smirked remained on Jane's face, the first genuine expression other than complete and absolute pain, as she trailed behind the still grumbling detective.

As the two made their way into the bullpen the loud voice of sergeant-detective Vince Korsak rang out, "What the hell's his problem?"

Frost had already past Korsak's desk, but upon hearing the question Frost rounded back to stand in front of the older detective's desk. "I'll tell you what my problem is! They're trying to kill us, that's what my problem is!"

"What?" Korsak asked his voice conveying his confusion, "Who's trying to kill us?"

Jane took this moment to step in, "The elevator." Laughter thinly veiled in her raspy voice.

"The elevator?" Korsak's huffed between chortles. "Do I even want to know how; the elevator is going to 'kill you'?" Vince at this point was practically bent over from the force of his full-bellied laughter. Jane too was laughing as loud as she could, her and Korsak's laughter, drawing inquisitive glances from the other homicide detective as well as making any one passing by stop and stare at the curious scene for a moment before returning to their duties.

"Stop laughing at me!" Frost demanded in a whiney voice similar to the one he used, after discovering that Jane did not intend to fulfill coffee obligation.

The laughter did not stop but instead grew as both Jane and Korsak saw Lieutenant Cavanaugh walk up behind the whining detective. "Detective Frost!" Cavanaugh's rough voice barked as he stopped behind the complaining man. "What in the world is your problem?"

"Uh… sir? It's just that the…" Frost mumbled the next part of his sentence, the realization of how childish his actions were was just hitting him.

"Well since you won't share in front of the class, maybe you'll feel more vocal in my office." Cavanaugh said as he turned around and walked back to his office. The entire homicide unit was now laughing uncomfortably as Frost followed their superior, his head held low and his tail between his legs.

The laughter continued to fill the room for a few moments more, after the door closes behind the detective, before slowly tapering off returning the room to the way it was before the two partners entered the room.

As the room returned to a still silence other than the soft conversing from the various groups of homicide detectives, the sound of key boards clicking, and scratching of pens as the detectives wielding them, wearily filled out reports. With the distraction of Frost's behavior gone, Jane's thoughts once again turned to the love of her life, who was currently on her honeymoon with her dream man. The thought of Ian Falkner with Maura almost made her sick. If she couldn't even deal with the thought of them being together, being married, and eventually having kids, then how would she be able to deal with it when all of those things were happening right in front of her. Thinking of the life that Maura and Ian had just begun together, did nothing to help ease her depression only aggravate it.

Suddenly in the midst of her sorrow Jane the thought came to her, maybe if she wasn't around to witness Maura's marriage maybe then she, herself, could eventually be happy herself. Suddenly Jane was reminded of something she had received in the mail a few weeks ago. Reaching into the bottom left drawer of her desk, she searched blindly before pulling out a thick envelope. Her name was written on the envelope in small straight lines. Opening the letter that usually she would never even bother to read, too content with where she was, but now with all of the pain swirling around in her mind Jane did something she thought she never would… she pulled her cellphone out of her blazers pocket and dialed the number on the bottom of the letter.

The phone rang twice before a woman answered her voice bright and cheerful, "Hello I'm Lieutenant Flynn's secretary, he's not in right now but if you leave a message I'll make sure he calls you back."

Jane listened to the secretary's little speech before, replying with, "Hi I'm Jane Rizzoli Lieutenant Flynn sent me a letter, well… a few letters, offering me a job and if you could would you tell him that I would like to speak to him about accepting the position , if it's still available that is."

Woman on the other line answered without even missing a beat, "Okay Detective Rizzoli, I'll make sure you receive a call. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Jane's answer was short and courteous, "No thank you."

"Well then I hope you have a good day Detective, goodbye." The woman spoke quickly.

"You too." Jane said before hitting the end call button on her phone. Once the device was securely back in her pocket Jane stood from her seat quickly looking around the bullpen, noting that sometime during her phone call Frost had re-entered the room, she strode towards Cavanaugh's office. Stopping at the door, she raised her fist to the door and beat it three times in quick succession.

"Come in." barked the lieutenants disembodied voice from within the room. With little hesitation, Jane entered to slightly darker room. "Rizzoli." Cavanaugh greeted her, wondering why the successful detective was in his office, usually she could not stand being in there and if given even the slightest hint of opportunity, she would quickly escape. "What can I do for you?" he asked putting the reports he had been working on aside.

Jane's voice was firm and unwavering as she spoke, "Sir I just wanted to let you know that I am accepting a job at the DIA, and that you will be receiving my two weeks' notice, probably within the week."


End file.
